


The Green Eyed Girl

by Miyuiki00



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuiki00/pseuds/Miyuiki00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an abandoned island in the North Blue, Doflamingo finds a girl that piques his curiosity. He takes her in as part of the crew, but only much later does he discover that they are much closer than he originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green Eyed Girl

Summary: On an abandoned island in the North Blue, Doflamingo finds a girl that piques his curiosity. He takes her in as part of the crew, but only much later does he discover that they are much closer than he originally thought.

A.N. I don’t own One Piece, just any OCs that may appear in this story. Big thanks to my beta Sybil Rowan. Also a good friend thanks for helping with characterization and some problems I may have chrisii.

**Bold Print- Vision happening**

_Italics- Flashback happening_

* * *

 

**“Daddy, it looks like everything is out of control even though I warned you about the Strawhats and Fujitora,” a blond-haired woman said. Her eyes were focused on Doflamingo as she walked into the room. Her icy blue feather coat just made her appear even more slender.**

**“Kori-chan?” Doflamingo asked. He** **was sitting in the window. “What is a Yonko like yourself doing here?” He smiled his Cheshire grin as he got up from the window.**

**“I actually came to bring you some good news, but everything is out of control,” Kori said as she glared at Doflamingo.**

**“Fufufu,” Doflamingo laughed. “I have everything under control.”**

**“I can see that. Then why did you not notice the three eavesdroppers outside the room? Though don’t worry,** **I have taken care of them. They’re in a frozen state. Hahahaha,” she laughed after** **she licked her lips.**

**“What?” Doflamingo asked as a vein popped up on his forehead, a sign of his anger.**

**She pointed to the floor and three ice circles appeared. From them rose the ice encased bodies of Violet, Luffy and the toy soldier with one leg.**

**“Then what is the good news? Though those three are** **really good** **presents,” Doflamingo asked.**

**Kori stood up and went to** **Violet’s frozen** **body as King Rikku stared in horror. She took the blood-red sword with the obsidian, ruby encrusted hilt from her back and cut Violet up in many pieces** **“My servant should listen to her master.  You were only kept alive because of Daddy.” She laughed after** **licking her lips.**

**“Fufufu,” Doflamingo laughed. “You wanted to kill her for a while now.”**

**Kori just scowled at Doflamingo and asked, “Daddy, can’t** **you keep anything under control when I’m not around?” She walked over to where he was standing and poked her finger at Doflamingo’s chest. “Kaido and I came to an agreement, by the way. As of today, Dressrosa is part of my territory.”**

**“What?” Doflamingo asked as he pushed her hand down. Then his eyes clouded over. “What type of agreement did you agree to, Kori-chan?”**

**“You still will need to send Smiles to him. It was part of our agreement. We’ll** **talk later when there aren’t so many ears present,” she said.**

**“Very well, but I want to know everything,” Doflamingo said as he looked at her through his purple-tinted glasses. He felt as she was hiding something. “Well one problem is out of the way.” Doflamingo walked over toward Luffy and laughed as he turned toward Law. “It seems as your** **alliance was futile, Law.”**

**Law just glowered at him, not saying anything from where he was shackled in the heart seat. He did not get how the strawhat-ya was able to fall this easy. He better think of a way out of this and fast.**

**Then Kori pointed to the guard standing by the door** **.** **“Bring me six Kairoseki handcuffs,” she said as she moved to where Law was shackled to the chair; she sat** **on the armrest. “Law, you really disappoint me. We were a family and for you to do this gives you the death sentence. Daddy is lenient. He still thinks of you as a younger brother.”**

**Doflamingo eyes perked up, because** **what she was said** **was true. He could have** **killed Law about three different times now, but he hadn’t. He guessed he hoped Law would change and come back to the family.**

**“Though I don’t feel the same way,” Kori continued on as she touched his arm gently, standing up she walked toward the window. She looked toward the peaceful city down below. “Law, you broke your promise to me. You promised me that we would always be together. Even though we fought in the Grand Line, I always had the hope you would come back. Though, by the time I reached the New World my heart was broken. I realized you would never keep your promise. She sighed as she turned back around to face him. “You do know what happens to people who break their promise to me?**

**“Wait, Hime,** **”** **Law sputtered.**

**Kori rushed at him. She had her hand wrapped around his throat and growled dangerously, “You have… No right** **…** **To call me that… After all you done.’’ Law was struggling to breathe and was flailing** **in his seat, but there wasn’t much he could do. “Daddy, let me kill him.”**

**Doflamingo noticed the pain in her eyes. So now he knew where the pain came from. “No!” he said, and then Kori dropped her arm in surprise.**

**“Daddy, but why? He betrayed you! He doesn’t deserve to live,” she said.**

**Doflamingo noticed the tears inside her deep, green eyes; they looked as they were going to spill over** **at any second. She was trying her hardest not to cry. “No! I will take care of it.” He went toward her and pulled her in a hug.**

**“Kori-chan everything will be fine,” he whispered in her ear, and the tears she was trying so hard to hold in finally fell down.  He picked her up quite easily since she was quite small compared to his large frame. He placed her on the pink, feathered couch he had in the room. Quite quickly she fell asleep, but even in her sleep, he could see the pain etched on her features.**

**The guard that Kori-chan sent for the handcuffs came back carrying them draped on his back. He noticed that Kori was asleep and said** **,** **“Young Master, I brought the Kairoseki. What should I do with them?” he asked.**

**“Handcuff the Strawhat and also shackle Law’s** **feet. I don’t want him trying to escape,” Doflamingo said from the couch where Kori was resting,he was sitting on the hand rest. He had taken off** **her feather coat and covered her like it was a blanket. “Gladius, take Law to the frozen dungeons. I will take care of him later.”**

**Gladius entered through the window. He had been looking in on what had transpired. He asked, “What about the Strawhat?”**

**“Fufufu” Doflamingo laughed. “He will not be going anywhere. Plus, it looks like he’s not a master of Haki yet. If he was he would have broken out of the ice already.**

**Gladius nodded as he went and grabbed Law from the chair and said, “Let’s go.” Gladius practically dragged Law from out the room because he was so weakened from the Kairoseki.**

**A small den den mushi started ringing as Kori opened her eyes and got up. Her** **coat had fallen on the floor so she picked it up and reached inside and took out the den den mushi. “Well,” a deep voice belonging to no other than Kaido said. “Is it done?”**

**Kori sighed and said, “Yes, the problem is taken care of. The factory is safe as well as the Smile production.”**

**“What about the Strawhats?” he asked.**

**“They are in the dungeons. The Marines will collect them later,” she said.**

**“Good! I will be expecting you soon,” he said as he hung up and the snail went to sleep**

* * *

 

A small, blond-haired girl who was about eight years old woke up with astartas she started panting heavily. She was covered in sweat. ‘Another vision’ thought the girl as she looked around the frozen forest she was sleeping in. She wrapped the rags she was sleeping in around herself as her stomach rumbled. Her bright, green eyes stared at the emptiness of the frozen forest. It was unnaturally quite. “Why does the man with the pink feather coat keep appearing in my visions?” she whispered quietly to herself.

Suddenly, she felt the presence of many people approaching the island. Probably a ship about to pass by, this island was isolated. No one had come here in more than a month, not even pirates. Most people were scared of this island.They wondered how an island could be frozen solid in summer. She, herself, didn’tknow how the island got this way. Onesecond it was a beautiful summer day and the next second it was frozen, even the seahad frozen.

Though, the sea had melted by now, and it splashed its waves around the island. She shook the rags off of her as she made her way to the coast of the island. There she found a rock; unlike the rest of the island, it was not frozen. She always liked to be on this rock, from here she could always see the sea. It made her feel free, like she couldfinally run away from this prison of an island. She knew she would die soon, as there was no food on this island and the last time she had eaten was about a week ago or so ago when a boat happened to crash on the island.

As she looked towards the sea, a ship that was passing by caught her eye for numerous reasons. It was all pink. Not a single place was any other color. The mast was pink; the framework was the same color. Even the oars and sail were blindingly pink. The only thing not colored in pink was the Jolly Roger. The smiley was an odd sign on a pirate ship, but she didn't bother much on that.

The words DonQuixote were stamped on the bigger sail. It then struck her that the ship looked like a flamingo. The bow was a clearly the  headof the aforementioned bird, and wings jutted out the side, as if flying through the fresh air. The sun glinted off something then, and she squinted, making out the glasses that sat on the bird's eyes. What a strange ship she thought as she looked at it from her spot, hugging her legs close to her. How she wished to be able to be free as the pirates on that ship. But she knew she was destined to die on this island, all alone. She was a witch after all.

The ship passed by the rock she was sitting on, and one man in particular caught her eye. He seemed different from the rest of the crew. He stood outin more ways than one. His aura was almost demanding, and she couldn't help but muse on the fact that even though everybody seemed to be doing something, he was calmly leaning against the side of the ship, completely relaxed. The sun glinted against his eyes, and she noticed the sunglasses on his face. They were exactly the same as the ones on the figure head. He must be the captain then.

 Short blond hair stuck out in numerous directions, as if he hadn't bothered to fix it in the morning. It was then that she noticed how tall he was. His height was almost unnatural. Her eyes were drawn to the coat that she hadn't seen. Considering the fact that it was pink, it was like a camouflage against the walls of the ship.

 As he looked up, their eyes locked which seemed forever, but in actuality was just a few minutes. As the captain turned his head to talk to someone, the ship passed on by and slowly disappeared.  The small girl was in a state of shock, she just realized who that man was. He was the man from her vision the person she called ‘Daddy.’ She did not know what to think as she made her way back into the frozen forest.

* * *

 

In the port town of Spider Miles, Doflamingo temporarily set up his hide-out. He had sent out Diamante and Trebol on a mission to make some contracts with the pirates in this town as this was a new town. As he waited for them, resting comfortably on the bed, his mind took him back to the dirty-haired girl he had seen before. She had been simply sitting there, watching his ship sail by, but the striking green of her eyes had caught his attention. They had been almost like emeralds.

 The ringing of a den den mushi jarred him back to the present, and he immediately frowned. It was too early for Diamante or Trebol to call. He got up and picked up the receiver from the snail, “Yes.”

“I got some information that you wanted, Doffy. Though,  it is not much,” a voice said through the den den mushi.

“Vergo? Well it is better than nothing. Tell me,” Doflamingo said as his Cheshire smile came to his face.

“The island that your ship passed was called Spring Haven.  Since it got frozen people have taken to calling it Frozen Hell.” Vergo paused as Doflamingo’s smile just got bigger. He was really starting to like this island. “The girl you saw is probably the cause of the state of the island. The Marines have been looking for the Hie Hie no Mi for long time. Judging from the effects of the island, my guess is that girl ate it. There has been no contact with no one on that island for about a month or so. Somy guess is there are no people alive on that island beside that girl, though I could always be wrong.”

“Fufufu,” Doflamingo laughed. “I am starting to like this girl.”

“Are you interested in this girl, Doffy? asked Vergo.

“Yes,” Doflamingo said grinning. “She will make a perfect addition to the crew with proper training.”

Vergo sighed.“If you are that interested in her you better change her location quickly. As they are sending a vice-admiral there in the next few days, since the ice around the island finally melted.”

“What! Why are they sending a vice-admiral for a little girl?” Doflamingo asked, getting agitated.

“I told you they’ve been looking for the Hie Hie no Mi for a long time since the last owner died, especially since it’sa Logia. They will do anything to be able to have that power,” Vergo said.

“Do you know which vice-admiral they are sending, Vergo?” Doflamingo asked.

“Sorry, Doffy,” he said. “I wasn’t able to get that information. It’s kept hidden.”

“Very well, thanks Vergo,” Doflamingo said as he hung up the den den mushi.

“Fufufu,” laughed Doflamingo as he grabbed his pink, feathered coat and draped it over his shoulders. ‘This is perfect before the Marines get there. I will get to that girl, sounds like her power is soughtafter by the Marines,’ hethough as he made his way downstairs.

“Young Master,” Buffalo and Baby 5 said as they saw Doflamingo coming down the stairs.

“Buffalo? Baby 5?” Doflamingo asked as he saw the pair. “I though you went to explore the town.”

“We did-dasuyan,” Buffalo said.

“We just came back, Young Master,” said Baby 5.

“Really?” he asked as he looked at the pair.  Doflamingo reached into the pocket inside his coat and took out a snail den den mushi. “Once Trebol and Diamante return tell them to call me on this den den mushi.”

Baby 5 and Buffalo nodded as Doflamingo handed the den den mushi to Baby 5 and walked out the door.

* * *

 

Doflamingo traveled through the clouds toward Frozen Hell with the help of his Ito Ito no Mi. As he landed on the island he understood why peoplehad started callingit Frozen Hell. It was unnatural for an island to be so cold on a warm summer day like today.

 “Fufufu,” Doflamingo laughed as vapor was seen coming out of his mouth from the cold. He just grinned as he took the path that he guessed lead to the village.

Doflamingo walked into the village and a statue of a pearly white, young woman caught his eye. It was directly in the middle of the village, a landmark of some sort, apparently. It was not the statue that caught his eye per se, but rather, the cage that she seemed to be holding by her feet. Unlike the rest of the island, this cage was not frozen, and its open door creaked slightly in the wind.

 A bowl of water and a piece of moldy bread rested inside the cage, sitting right atop some dark, burgundy stains that looked suspiciously like blood. Doflamingo couldn't help but hope that nothing had been kept hostage, if so, it certainly wasn't treated well. But most of all, he hoped that whatever was kept prisoner was not the girl he had seen earlier, sitting alone on the rocks.

Frozen people, most likely the townspeople, were scattered around the village. Different expressions adorned every face. Anger, hate, resentment... The variety was astounding. However, they looked to be united in chasing something, or somebody. One man stood out from the rest.

His anger was almost palpable, and an iron rope, unfrozen, was locked in his fist. "The unfrozen metal must be Kairoseki…" Doflamingo couldn't help but mutter to himself as a frown twisted his own face. He brought his hand down, and suddenly, the statues were not more than little pieces of ice, shattered beyond repair. A small gasp echoed behind him before the soft sound of running feet broke the silence…

Doflamingo followed the sound until he reached the edge of the frozen forest. As he made his way through the dense trees, he heard sounds as if someone was stumbling and falling several times. Being frozen and dense, the forest was harder to walk through than normal. Small branches stuck out every which way like small knives and swords. This irritated him to no end.

 He bent his fingers and with the power of his Ito Ito No Mi the trees were cut down. He smiled and continued walking. The sound of someone running had stopped, but he, himself, kept walking. He knew he would reach the girl sooner or later. There were only so many places to hide on this small island.

* * *

 

She did not understand it. Why did he come to this island, the majestic captain? Then out of the blue, he destroyed the townspeople even though they were probably dead anyway after being frozen for so long. She had been watching him ever since he entered the village.

 How could he possibly know she was the one tormented since she was four years old? Just because she was a bit different, it had to be coincidence. He couldn’t possible know. She let out a gasp of shock. ’Why is he following me’ she thought as she ran through the woods, stumbling and tripping.

 She wasn’t paying attention to where she was going. She fell down a couple of times.  She finally reached her home, a clearing in the middle of the forest and a small cave where she had hid from the villagers, usually. She quickly gathered the two books and letters that she had placed on a tree stump and went into the far corner of the cave. It was quitesmall but it should hide her from his view.

            She heard loud crashing outside. It made her glance outside her hiding spot, what she saw made her gasp. Part of the forest was gone; a huge empty space was where the trees once stood. A distance away she saw a the grinning Captain of the pink flamingo ship, walking slowly toward where she was so she quickly ducked back into her hiding spot. What the hell was going on she though clutching her chest as she slid down to the floor, hoping he would not notice this cave and leave this island. She was already close to death, what did he want with her? She was a witch that everyone was desperate for her to die.

            The Captain of the flamingo shipgrinned brightly as he walked slowly with a flamingo waddle.  He suddenly noticed he was in a clearing.He sat down with his legs crossed on the big tree stump in the middle of the clearing.

            “Fufufu” the Captain of the flamingo ship laughed as he looked toward the cave. Her cave was very well camouflaged, but she gave herself away by peeking out one, green eye. “I can see you. You’re not good at hiding are you?”

            He heard some stumbling as the girl fell back, probably from his pointing out he had seenher. When the small girl walked out of the small cave and said in a quiet voice, “I could hide just fine. I just wanted to see the man who’s been in my dreams.”

* * *

 

            Doflamingo looked at her; she looked to be about five years old. But judging from the way she spoke, he guessed she should be around Baby 5’s age. She seemed to be malnourished as he could see her bones through her skin and her dirty dress hung loosely on her. She had disheveled hair that looked like it hadn’t been brushed or washed in a long time. He could not even tell what the original color was supposed to be.

            “What’s your name, girl?” he asked.

            “Before asking someone’s name it’s nice to give yours first,” she said.

            “Fufufu,” Doflamingo laughed. “You are a smart one, but all right. My name is Doflamingo.

            Her eyes widened. She must have misheard. He couldn’t have said Doflamingo. “What?” she asked as she took a step back.

            “I said, my name is Doflamingo,” he repeated again.

            All it took was that sentence before she fell on the floor and passed out. Doflamingo looked at the girl in confusion wondering what had happened.  He got up, andpicked her up, and carried her in his arm. She was really light, like she didn’t weigh anything at all.

 He placed his coat on the floor and rested her on it as he went to look inside the cave to see if there would be any information on her. It was quite small, he had to bend down due to his height. He saw a small cot resting in the back corner, but it looked like it hadn’tbeen used in a long time as the dust covering it was anything to go by.

 There was a small table by the cot that was like a small wooden nightstand. On top there were two thick books with some letters poking out of them. They seemed to be treasured, the books seemed old but they were in good condition. He picked the books and letters and walked out since there seemed to be nothing else of any importance there.

            As he walked back to where the girl was resting, he thought it was not right for a girl her age to pass out like that. She should be full of energy like Baby 5 usually was. But even when she was talking, it seemed like she had no energy.

He picked her up with one hand and put his feathered coat back on with the other, he made sure that she was covered and warm as he took to the skies. As he was above the island he noticed a Marine warship making its way to the island. Why did they need a warship for a small little girl he wondered? Vergo was right, the Marieswould do anything for this girl’s power. He smiled as he traveled back to Spider Miles.

* * *

 

A.N. Also, to say any vision Kori may have will not mean it will come to pass as many other factors come to pass. Like the vision she had in the beginning of the chapter. Whitebeard could have never died and so she never becomes a Yonko. If she changes something that she seen some things may never come to pass.


End file.
